Zazie: In the Spotlight
by KiLin7
Summary: A story featuring Zazie in the Mahora Festival.
1. Introduction

_This story takes place in the Mahora Fest, day one, and it's about Zazie. None of the characters as of yet have been created by me, but by Ken Akamatsu._

_My story is kind of like a side story _

_I'll take every criticism to heart, so please, nothing mean spirited. Anyway, enjoy!_

**INTRODUCTION:**

**Mahora Festival, day one**

I decided to go work at the class's Horror House, since I wasn't needed at Nightmare Circus till later. I'd practiced enough; no point in tiring myself out. So I went to the Horror House, surprised to see such a long line. I was even more surprised that Negi-sensei was there. I don't see why, though, because he is our teacher, perhaps he was there a lot.

As usual, the girls where making a fuss of him. He had a friend there, too, a boy his age with messy black hair and animal ears. A lot of people where wearing those cat ears, so no one thought it unusual, though they looked very real to me.

Sakurako-san and Yuna-san where giving them costumes to change into. I went to see if I could be of any help.

Yuna-san grinned. "Hi, Zazie-chan! Why don't you great guests?"

Sakurako-san looked at her as if she was crazy. I didn't blame her; I thought they where all crazy. "She can't do that! She barely talks!"

I nodded. That was true.

Yuna looked at me and grinned. "You just have to, like, show them in and that's all. Very easy."

I nodded. Fine, why not?

That's when Negi-sensei came back. I looked up. They looked so cute! Negi was dressed as a vampire, and his friend was dressed up as a dog. They went outside to advertise while I greeted guests.

I made a small smile and raised my hand in greeting to the girl in front of me. I lead her to the inside, where she could choose Gothic Horror, Japanese Ghost Story or School Curses. She chose the last, the scariest and the least full of girls in cute costumes. This job would be easy.

When I went back outside, I saw Negi's friend was back from advertising, he was laughing hysterically at a long haired girl in a pink mini-skirted kitsune, cat ears and tail. It took me a moment to realize that the girl was actually Negi-sensei.

"Kakazi-san!" Negi was saying franticly, waving his arms in the air. He looked over at where his friend was howling with laughter. "Katoro-kun! Do you have to laugh so hard?!"

Never a dull moment with 3-a.

I went to greet people again as Ayaka-sama came in. I silently wished Yuna and Sakurako good luck; they where definitely in for some trouble when Ayaka saw Negi.

***

I spent the rest of the day greeting person after person. I knew that tonight was going to be the class party. The Nightmare Circus was at half past six, so it was a tight squeeze, but I got to the party in time. Everybody was meeting at Starbooks Coffee. When I got there, a lot of people had already arrived, but sensei hadn't. I got a cup of tea and went to sit by myself in the corner.

I'm not a very talkative person; usually I sit at in the corner and observe. When Negi-sensei finally arrived, everyone got a lot livelier, going up to say thanks for seeing their clubs' activities. I decided to go thank him for seeing the Nightmare Circus once the crowds died down a little.

Sooner or later he and his friend, Kataro, broke from the group and went off by themselves. I followed silently, keeping my distance.

I followed them upstairs onto the roof. They still hadn't seen me.

"Ah, so it's a Time Machine you're going to use to do all this, huh?" I heard Kataro say over the noise of the class downstairs and the fireworks in the air.

Negi nodded and took out a small watch. He said something I couldn't hear. Suddenly, they were gone.

I watched in amazement. I knew magic was real, of course (I could even do some myself), but time machines? Not possible. It couldn't be done.

But I wasn't going to tell anyone. First of all, no one wouldn't believe me, not even magic users. Secondly, I liked Negi-sensei. I wasn't about to blab that he could time warp. And finally, I never speak anyway, so… why start with crazy talk?

I went downstairs to enjoy the party. And that was the end of day one of the Mahora Fest.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Mahora Festival, day two**

I got up later than I would on a normal school day, but my roommate, Mana, was still asleep. I could feel a small smile –if it could be called that- on my face as I quietly got up and dressed. I put on a light yellow shirt –spaghetti straps and a little bit of my navel revealed- and some baggy gray pants.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My short white hair looked messy; the tattoos on my face making me look so different from the other girls in my class. But, in that respect, so did my dark skin.

I intended to sneak out of the room quietly, without waking Mana, but it was no use. I was almost at the door when she said, "Hey, Zazi-chan. Where you going?"

I turned to look at her, then gestured with a shake of my head towards the door.

Mana nodded, propped on her elbows to look at me. She understood I was going out to the festival. "Okay, have fun." She said, flopping down again.

"I drank way too much last night." I heard her mutter as I left.

***

Although it was only 6 am, a lot of people were already out. Apparently, there was going to be Budokai for the whole of the day. A lot of my class mates (as well as our current – Negi – and former – Takahata – teachers) were participating. Asuna, Eva-chan, Ku Fei, Setsuna, Kaede, and even my roommate, Mana, were fighting, while Asakura-san was commentating and Chao was the sponsor – she gets a lot of money from her café, Chao Bao Zi.

It was sure to be interesting, but I wasn't to be watching. To be honest, I didn't know what I would do today. But, so as not to be lonely, I would summon some of my friends. They may not have been human, but… they would be able to blend in the crowd (a lot of people were dressed up in masks and black cloaks similar to my demons, so…).

Walking around with them was fun. They kept asking if they could eat the people around us or destroy some of the stands. They made me feel calm, at ease, unlike most humans.

Getting bored of walking around and doing nothing, I went to the Nightmare Circus. The great tent was empty but for a few people practicing. The lion tamer, Chizuri, was busy with one of the lions. He seemed to be annoyed at something, which was making Chizuri's job a little harder.

Above us was Nekoyo, a boy that I quiet often work with him, doing trapeze and tightrope walking. A very attractive boy, his costume included orange cat ears and a tail to go with his name.

When he saw me he smiled, let go of the swing and somersaulted down to land with a soft thud in front of me. "Zazie-chan!" he smiled, showing off white teeth and some very sharp fangs. "Where've you been?"

I gestured towards the cloaked figures behind me. They were watching the lion with interest. One of them, a short blob-like creature, was drooling a bit at the mouth.

"Out enjoying the festival?" Nekoyo grinned at me. For some reason it made me blush. "Why don't you and I go out later today and see the sights together?"

This made me blush even more. I quickly nodded, pleased, but also a little apprehensive. What would we do? I don't talk much –okay, at all- so would we have anything in common? Why was he even interested in me? A lot of other girls were prettier than me…

Then again, Nekoyo and I where the same in many ways, weren't we? Perhaps he didn't want a girl with long blonde hair and a large bust that couldn't juggle. I could juggle, and…

I was pulled out of my thinking by Nekoyo's enthusiastic woop. "Awesome, Zazie-chan!" he said with glee, which made me happy, too. I even smiled a little, which isn't something I do often.

"Hey, you two!" a shout from behind us made Nekoyo and I turn quickly. There, lookin very angry in a bright red tail coat and black stockings, was the ring leader, Tsumane. "Don't just stand around taking up space! Either practice or leave."

I looked at her, then at Nekoyo. He took my look the way I meant it and grinned down at me before looking up at Tsumane again. "Sure thing!" he called, his eyes glittering in a way that made them look yellow.

I quickly changed out of my street clothes and into my practice outfit. When I came out into the ring again, Nekoyo was already up the ladder and half way across the tightrope. He waved at me. "Come on, Zazie-chan!"

I quickly hopped to the pole and up the ladder, and soon had the trapeze in my hands, ready to start practice.

_So, what do you think? I haven't written in this story forever, sorry! Total writter's block, but I'm here now and I want to know what you think – please review!_

_Oh, and I know nothing about how a circus works, so I hope I had that right? ^ ^_


End file.
